Crash n' Burn
by Seien
Summary: Usagi gets shot down emotionally by her friends and family. This is a song fic about how Mamoru helps. U/M. Please R/R! ^.~
1. Emotional Breakdown

"Usagi!!! You got a 30 on your test!?!" Ikuko Tuskino yelled at her 17 year old daughter.  
  
"Yes but I didn't get a chance to stu-" Usagi tried to counter when her mom cut in.  
  
"I don't want your excuses! Get out of the house! Don't come back for dinner tonight, just stay away from me so I can cool off. Sometimes you just amaze me with your stupidity!" Her mom exclaimed.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You know what!? Just take your things and spend the night at some one else's house!" She rose her voice to a yell again.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Mom, I-"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Usagi heaved a sigh, fighting back the tears that filled her eyes and threatened to spill over onto her soft cheeks. She ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her room. She packed her things into her school briefcase and had just closed it when she remembered that the scouts had called a meeting. 'Good.' She thought. 'They'll cheer me up and make me feel a little better.'  
  
She grabbed her briefcase and ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the 3rd step, but regaining her balance and continuing on her way.  
  
"Now look what you did baka." Her little brother said, flashing her a broad grin.  
  
"Usagi, remember, no supper tonight." Her father called from above his newspaper.  
  
She slammed the front door behind her and continued to run. She would be late, but she was sure her friends would understand. She smiled as she thought of her friends. They were always there to cheer her up after trouble at home or anything else. She almost started skipping at the thought of being with her closest friends. Chibi Usa was probably already there. Usagi had seen her sneaking out when her mother had been busy yelling at her.  
  
The sky was overcast and rainclouds hovered about the city of Tokyo, and thunder could be heard in the distance. A few minutes later Usagi arrived at Rei's temple. She ran up the steps and discovered that they had decided to meet outside the temple.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys, I was talking to my-" She was so busy trying to explain why she was late that she hadn't noticed she still had one more step to go.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelped as her body was flung forward, her knees and elbows plowing into the pavement. Her briefcase snapped open and slid a few feet, with her sliding not far behind.  
  
Her friends errupted into laughter.  
  
"You're so clumsy Usagi!!" Makoto said, unable to control her laughter.  
  
Rei was the only one who wasn't laughing. Usagi looked up into her eyes for sympathy. Instead she found anger and impatience.  
  
"Baka Usagi, you're late again!" Rei reminded her.  
  
"Gomenasai, but like I was saying my mom was-"  
  
"Yelling at her because she got a 30 on her quiz!" Chibi Usa finished for her.  
  
"A 30!? Usagi I'm so ashamed of you! Even Chibi Usa can do better than that!" Ami said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Yeah, one would think my daddy gets married to some one else in the future. How can SHE be my smart, loving, graceful mother?" Chibi Usa added.  
  
Once again tears filled Usagi's eyes. But she bravely held them back and forced a weak smile.  
  
"Usagi! We called this meeting because in the last battle you totally messed up!" Minako said firmly.  
  
"I what?" Usagi asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Why didn't you dodge that monster's blast? Tuxedo Kamen had to save you again. And then you took forever to kill the stupid youma, and we all were almost killed!" Rei joined in.  
  
Usagi looked down at her now bleeding knees and elbows. Lightning flashed violently through the sky as Usagi's hurt and anger rose.  
  
"How could you be so slow and stupid? You're so weak! You risked our lives out there!" Makoto said.  
  
"I must say Usagi, I over estimated you. I thought you could handle being the leader of the scouts, but if this keeps up..." Luna's voice trailed off.  
  
"You don't even deserve Mamo-chan!" Chibi Usa said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Usagi stood up, blood trailing down her arms and legs.  
  
"IF I'M THE ONE WHO'S SO WEAK, WHY CAN'T YOU DEFEAT YOUMA YOURSELVES!?!" She yelled as loud as she could. "You're always reminding me how stupid, clumsy, and unfit to be your leader I am! You over look the fact that I just got yelled at for getting a low score because I didn't have time to study. You know why? Because I was out fighting youma with YOU! And then I tried to explain why I was late and wasn't paying attention, and I tripped. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BLEEDING!?! I bet you wouldn't care if I died! Everytime I become Sailor Moon I put my life on the line to save YOUR sorry butts! I'm sick of the treatment I get! I'm sick of it!"  
  
She took off her wrist watch communicated and flung it to the ground, smashing it into tiny pieces.  
  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!" She yelled as she grabbed her briefcase and ran down the steps of the temple and out of sight.  
  
***When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart***  
  
Rain started pouring down from the heavens. Usagi ran faster than she had ever run in her life. No one cared about her. She had given up the life of a normal teenager to fight evil and save her friends and the world, and this is what she got for it. The rain mingled with her tears and the blood on her knees and elbows and began to wash it away. The scrapes still burned.  
  
She reached the park and collapsed onto the soft muddy earth. She pulled her knees to her chest and layed her head down. Her sobs could barely be heard above the roar of thunder as it rolled across the clouds.  
  
***And though you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief  
  
And people can be so cold***  
  
Mamoru had been out for a jog when it had started to rain. He had come prepared though, and he opened his umbrella and slowed to a walk. It began to rain harder. It almost hurt to get hit by the small drops falling from the sky. He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look.  
  
It was a heap of school uniform and blonde hair with a briefcase lying nearby. The heap was shaking and it almost sounded like it was crying. He then realized who it was.  
  
"Usako!" He called softly, jogging over to her.  
  
***When darkness is upon your door  
  
and you feel like you can't take any more***  
  
He put his arms around her, letting his umbrella fall to the ground with a clink of metal.  
  
"Usako, it's alright now. I'm here..." He said, holding her close.  
  
She had obviously had a bad day (Duh). His fingers traced her cheek soothingly as he gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
"It's ok, Usako. I'm here now." He said.  
  
He picked her up and put her briefcase in her lap, along with his umbrella (now closed). She was soaked to the skin, and shivering now. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed again as he walked towards his apartment at a brisk pace.  
  
***Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone***  
  
His shoes were filling up with water and his ebony black hair was soaking wet. Usagi was clutching his arm with one hand and the other had a firm hold on his throughly soaked shirt. He looked down at her. She looked so frail and helpless. He walked a little faster.  
  
***When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away  
  
and you feel like you can't face the day***  
  
Mamoru fumbled with the key to his apartment. He unlocked the door and shut it behind him. He went to the closet and got two towels.  
  
"Here Usagi, dry off with these." He said.  
  
She did as she was told. He opened up her briefcase and found a dry change of clothes. He then closed it, not wanting to be a peeping Tom. He handed it to her.  
  
"Go change in the bathroom." He told her, pointing to a door that was half way open.  
  
***Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone***  
  
He went into his room and changed, then came out to see Usagi sitting on the couch, still sobbing slightly. He pulled two blankets from the linen closet and went over to her. He layed her down so that she could comfortably stretch out on the couch and tucked her in with a blanket.  
  
***Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breathe again.***  
  
He stroked her hair gently. "It's ok Usako." He said softly. Her crying eventually ceased, and she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
***When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild wild heart***  
  
He kissed her forehead and looked at her one more time before saying, "Aishiteru Usako, and I'll always be there for you. Forever." He then fixed his blanket on the ground and he too also fell asleep.  
  
***Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone***  
  
Outside the storm raged. The thunder and lightning were violent, but two people in room #203 of the apartment building were sleeping soundly, dreaming of eachother.  
  
***Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Hey Minna-san! How was it? This was my first attempt at a song-fic. If It sounds like some one else's, I'm sorry, but I didn't try to use any one else's plot, it just kinda came to my mind and fit with the song. Please Review! Yep yep. Sorry I haven't been working on my stories lately, I'm at a boarding school now and there's so much to do. Oh yes! I forgot! Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon no matter how many times I went to the mall and sat on Santa's lap and asked him for it. Sailor Moon and all the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi (she's brilliant!). The song belongs to Savage Garden (It's called Crash and Burn) I may not have gotten all the lyrics right, but for the most part I think I did. There's only two spots where I'm not sure... Anyway. Until next time minna! Oh wait, I'll post some of the japanese I used in here, just for those who don't have any clue what the words mean. Baka - Stupid/Idiot Minna - Every One San - Just a lil ending to put on stuff. Chan - A term of endearment Usako - This is Mamoru's nickname for Usagi Aishiteru - I love you 


	2. Regretting It All

Ok well... Since people wanted a sequel or more chapters to Crash n' Burn, I'm giving one to them. I probably won't write it right now, but I'm deciding whether to have it another song fic, or just to continue as a regular fan fic. Hmmm... If I can find a song to fit the storyline, I'll do a song fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon (I hate you Santa Clause...j/k :) it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and is exclusively hers (hmm... I wonder if she'd like to share...) But I did create the storyline and am now doing this chapter because people seemed to like the last one. Anyway, I'll get on with the story before you start mobbing me. ^.~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Rei looked out the window and sighed.  
  
"Guys, I hate to admit it, but we were wrong." She said, her voice rather melancholy.  
  
She looked around the group of Senshi.  
  
"Yeah. We really over did it this time." Makoto joined in as she nodded.  
  
"I guess we really hurt her a lot this time." Said Ami, looking down at a smashed communicator in her hand.  
  
"She was wrong to break it, but we were even more wrong to break her heart." Minako said as she too looked at the object Ami was holding.  
  
There was a moment of silence. They all looked up at Chibi Usa. She looked at each of them.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say? I didn't do anything wrong." She said, as she stuck her nose in the air.  
  
Four angry girls towered over her.  
  
"Okay okay. I was wrong. Even though she may be a stupid clutz now, she's still my mom and I should have respected that."  
  
The girls nodded their acceptence of the statement.  
  
It had been two days since Usagi had thrown the communicator to the ground and ran out of sight. They hadn't seen her at school and her mom said she hadn't been home either. So what could have happened?  
  
"She could be out on the streets, afraid to go home or come to us." Ami said.  
  
"She could be out there starving to death while we just sit here and wait for her to come apologize to us for something we did!" Makoto said angrily, standing up.  
  
"We need to go to her first." Minako said.  
  
"But where do we find her?" Asked Rei.  
  
Everyone lapsed into silence.  
  
"Good question." Said Minako. -------------------------------------------- ***It's been a long long time since I've looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind, now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again***  
  
Rei sang along to the radio. This was one of her favorite songs. As she listened to the words now, it reminded her of Usagi. Rei sighed. She grabbed her keys and her jacket and ran out the door of the temple. She ran down the empty street and called out, "USAGI! Come back to us! I'm so sorry!"  
  
She slowed to a walk and thought about what they had probably caused her to feel. Usagi had looked so happy when she came bounding up the steps of the temple, despite her excuse of her mom yelling at her for a test. She had probably expected them all to support her and comfort her. But they hadn't. Instead they criticized her. They beat her down even more. And made fun of her for tripping instead of helping her up and getting a first aid kit.  
  
Had the others noticed she was bleeding? At first Rei hadn't. But as she replayed the scene in her mind, she found that she had not acknowledged the blood. She was too busy scolding Usagi for being late.  
  
'What have we done now?' Thought Rei as she stared up into the cloudless sky. ------------------------------------- ***There's not a minute that goes by every hour of everyday  
  
You're such a part of me, but I just pulled away  
  
Well I'm not the same girl you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed***  
  
Makoto and Ami sighed in unison as they sat on a park bench, exhausted from looking for Usagi. Makoto was listening to her mini-radio that she took with her when she went jogging. This song reminded her of how they had all treated Usagi.  
  
They had pulled away from her when she needed them most. They had humiliated and hurt her to no end. It would be a miracle if she ever forgave them.  
  
Ami was thinking along the same lines. She could hear the song playing, because Makoto had the headphones on full blast (they weren't on her ears). She thought about how they had abandoned Usagi when she needed them.  
  
They had always told her how stupid, clumsy, and undeserving she was. They masked their true emotions with insults. They didn't really mean to hurt her badly, but they had. Ami agreed with the last line of the song.  
  
'I wish I said the words I never showed...' She thought, tears coming to her ocean blue eyes. ------------------------------------- *** I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little and I feel that now you're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now, here with me***  
  
Minako was listening to her CD player, just like she always did when she was depressed. She liked to drown out her problems with music. Only this song brought her biggest problem right back to her.  
  
Ever since she had met Usagi, she liked the warm spirit, the loving smile, and the crystal blue orbs that lit up when she was happy. When the Senshi had found out Usagi was the Moon princess, they had all made an oath to protect her and keep her happy and content. But what had they done now?  
  
Usagi was nowhere to be found, and who knows what could have happened to her. They had broken their promise. They pushed her further down when she needed to be lifted up. In reality it was their fault. The guilt and pain almost overwhelmed Minako. Life would be nothing without her cheerful smile and kind-hearted personality.  
  
"Usagi!" She shouted. "We need you!" --------------------------------------- ***You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part  
  
Of something strong and true, but I was scared and left it all behind***  
  
Chibi Usa cried as she listened to the meaningful song. She had wanted to comfort her mother, but her stupid pride wouldn't let her. She loved her mother to death, but she had never let Usagi know that. She had instead plagued her with insults and had been mean and hateful.  
  
She was jealous of Mamoru's love for Usagi. She wanted him to look at her the way he looked at Usagi. Or did she? Maybe she just wanted some one to love her... A guy. Even if it wasn't Mamoru... Nevertheless, Usagi was gone now. And it was all her fault. ------------------------------------- *Knock knock knock*  
  
Silence.  
  
*Knock knock knock*  
  
No reply. More frantic knocking. Pounding, rather.  
  
*Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock-*  
  
The door opened. Rei gasped.  
  
"Mamoru!" She cried.  
  
In the doorway stood Mamoru. He had a cut right above his left eyebrow. Blood was trailing from the corner of his lip. There was a large gash on his forehead. His right sleeve was torn and blood was seeping from a wound under the shirt.  
  
"They... took her... Rei! They took... her!" He said, hardly able to choke the words out. "I tried to.... hold them back.... I tried... to... save her! They were... too strong..." His voice trailing off as he fainted and collapsed on the floor of the temple.  
  
*** I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little and I feel that now you're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now, here with me***  
  
Rei quickly called the other girls on their communicators.  
  
"We've got a problem guys, come to my temple ASAP!" She said, the urgency in her voice was obvious. ------------------------------------- A group of five girls, one guy, and two cats sat silently.  
  
"I can't believe it. We should have been there to protect her!" Rei said, tears clouding her violet eyes.  
  
Mamoru was awake now. They had treated his wounds and his powers were kicking in to help him heal quickly. He had told them the story of finding Usagi in the rain and bringing her to his apartment. She was telling him what had happened to her when two human looking creatures (They really weren't humans) had crashed through the window and grabbed Usagi.  
  
He had tried his best to fight them off, but it was two against one and he was no match for their strength and speed. They took off the same way they had come, this time carrying a passenger, Usagi.  
  
***And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me***  
  
"We have to get her back!" Said Minako, her eyes were also filled with tears.  
  
***I never will forget the look up on your face  
  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
  
But I understand you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you***  
  
Every one nodded as the song they had all heard that day replayed in their minds, adding to their guilt and shame.  
  
*** I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little and I feel that now you're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now, here with me***  
  
Right then and there they made a resolve to save Usagi, even if it costed them their lives.  
  
*** I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little and I feel that now you're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now, here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how was it? I suppose now I have to write more *sigh* j/k. Well if no one reviews, I'll have no reason to write, now will I? *evil grin* muahahahahaha! Errr hem... Okay well, please tell me what you thought of it. And if you have ideas, those are good too. ^.^ I gotta go shopping now, hope you all liked this chapter... er... sequel... er... Whatever it was. ^.~ Ja ne minna san! (Bye everyone!)  
  
Your devoted author and fellow Sailor Moon fan,  
  
~Seien  
  
P.S. The song was "Here With Me" By Michelle Branch. 


End file.
